Light-emitting diode (LED) display modules generally include a plurality of pixels, such that when a plurality of LED display modules is arranged together in a panel for example, a larger LED display may be formed. In some instances, power supplied to one or more of the LED display modules may be interrupted thereby degrading the display in some manner.